Ever After
by Llama-Herder
Summary: Seychelles watched him sail away. Another nation.. Sobbing she holds something dear to her heart. Every one needed someone.. But who was her someone? SeychellesxUK And a little bit of nationally love SeychellesxOthers
1. Chapter 1 You Left Me Drowning On Land

**~Chapter One~**

**You Sailed Away Leaving Me In the Rain**

The tepid tears emitted from my emotionless eyes. These tears flowing down my cheek and staining my deep aquamarine dress he gave me... Clenching the edges of the light blue dress tightly in my fingers, feeling blood rush towards the tips. The ocean breezed seemed to try to comfort me.. The salty air I've grown up with... Was my home whispering softly as I inhaled salty air, and the fresh breeze. He was on the ship with another girl. This made my stomach clench.. I felt disgusted.

"Why was she so like him?

Why can't I always be next to him?

Doesn't he love me? ..

Why her?" I stared at the boat fading farther and farther away from the mystical, pure sandy shore.

The few minuets ago I can't erase the image of echo's emitted from his black patten leather shoes. His figure slowly faded on to the boat with multiple crews men ready to set sail on the wooden deck. His back towards me with his broad muscular shoulders that held the teen next to his side with those strong arms embracing her. If she wasn't so important.. If she was any other regular girl.. She would be fine.. But it was her..

His golden wavy hair, his smile, everything about him was walking away in the deeming daylight. The day light she was taking away from her home, that women.

Her island.

Didn't he care?

The way he smiled at me. Those pearl white teeth and the breath taking true blue eyes that made my breath hitch, and chest flutter like wings of a humming bird. This giddy feeling that always made me feel exhilarated.

" Seychelles you don't look well." He often his rich french accent would be so husky yet concerned. How did he know what I was feeling? How did he know what I was thinking?

If he was there, but now he was sailing away with her, and his crew.

I felt the that feeling arise again, this wasn't the first time he sailed away with Monaco. Monaco, I tried to interact with but she was so stoic, and she never really talked to me. I hated it when she would squint her eyes at me when Francis would bid me _au revoir._ Her blue eyes would evaporate from it's usual clear blue stoic expression to a revolting look, it was quiet frightening. She often made me feel like a lower species, but I just avoided her. I try to be friendly but after her cold shoulder it really doesn't matter if she acts like a arrogant _gosse_ around me...

I don't think we get along well... But I _do_ know for sure. We both like Francis a great deal.

The unusual chest pains would begin to swirl with dismay, and her lungs would feel the burning betrayal. When he left, when he turned away with her..

If he felt my pain.. I imagined him daringly screaming with passion " I'm coming,_ma chère_!"

I knew it was foolish to think this... but it was one little spark of hope that I wanted would come true. Mused with a spark of fire in my flickering heart. He was still in perfect distance to jump off and come swimming back to my embrace. I Imagining the scene in a nut shell. He would sense her loneliness, and betrayal. He would turn around and leave the girl for me. He would be like the prince she read in the book, and swim towards her. Once he took a step being damp from the sea he emerged from they would run to each other. She would jump into his arms. He would holding her in a warm embrace, both would laugh as he lifted her up and twirling her around by her small waist.

" _Ma princesse seulement_!" he would laugh in the husky voice, and I would reply,

_"Je t'aime mon prince."_

I knew that was childish but everyone needs to believe there is some magic, or even some force that can some how produce a ever after.

I knew this was just what I wanted, what I imaged.. What I dreamed of.. What I hoped for... What I believed he would do!

What occupied my mind was the flashes of his stunning rich blue eyes,and his flowing blond hair. He walked off with the other nation girl.. A girl a little older, who was also a french nation... Just closer to him geographically.. I always thought if "I had the features of Europeans then I would have France all to my self." Not possessing the European features that almost made me envious. My lips curved downwards, I couldn't diminish the malicious thoughts flying through my head about the terrible girl, Monaco.

What did she have that I didn't...

I stood there, and watched them both... They both walked away, both sailed off into the ever reaching blue seas, and both disappeared from my sight. Sharing laughter and grins with the each sinking feeling of darkness seemed to slowly engulf my feelings. My jaw tensed, feeling the glint of last hope fade from my chocolate eyes. Losing the sight of the beautiful world around me. Recalling clearing of the two back sides of two Europeans walking away... Leaving me alone..

They Slowly vanished from my sight. He left me again with his sister. The blonds were no where in sight by the time I looked up. It seemed lighter now.. Maybe it was because they were gone. The natural sand beach was beautiful as the dawning orange glow emitted from the distant sky.

I stood alone... Again... But the breath taking scenery was so stunning.. Like his blue eyes.

"I wish he could see this with me.." I whispered bitter sweetly on the lonely beach.

I reached my trembling hand up to my empty chest. It's so... numbing.

The sand beaches of Seychelles was vacant except the vibrations of the roaring tides, and the soft wind that brushed the tree's branches. They halted to a stop before I felt light tear on my. The tepid trickles began to increase in number.

"Am I," I closed my eyes.. It felt so numb.

Opening my eyes to meet the dusky sky, that was once a soft ocean blue.. I chuckled a little heaving out a sigh.

"No.. It's just raining..."

I held my numbed hand up to feel the cool water of the drops fill my hand. " I thought I was..." The warm gliding streams of tears began to flow from my deep brown eyes. It felt so silent. So lifeless.

"Crying..."

Then again... No one could see my tears... No one noticed me... Yes there were but... They were never by my side. My hands continued to clench tighter and tighter until my face cringed with pain.

Why did I think he would always be mine? Would there be a hero in my life. Like the ones France read to me when I was little.

My face began to twist into a sicking and sorrowful expression. I hide my real emotions under a smile but alone, when no one faced me... I was terrible. I would scream, and scream and cry... Until France came fro me. He always did that for me. He only saw that part of me.. But now... I'm my own nation...

I feel to the ground feeling my legs let out. I felt a jab at my heart, as I quickly covered my mouth from emitting a sob. I was a grown country. - A developing country... I didn't need anyone... I need to take care of me- for my future, for my country...

My body was weighted down by the pressures of my own emotions... Slowly dragging her weak legs to a tree next next to her she lied their. Leaning on the hard bark of the palm tree.

I positioned my body to lay open. I wanted to breath, this position to help but I feel like I'm drowning on land. Can't anyone save me?

I lay my head on the tree and gazed up. A baby birds nest with it's mother slowly trying to push it's oldest to fly out of the nest.

I felt my heart paced as my eyes widened at the sight. "No..." I whispered stretched.

"Don't the baby's not ready..." The mother continued to nudge the young bird towards the edge as it in return nudged back. The small snow white bird struggled at the stern mother bird.

"No! It should be it's own decision to leave... Not yours! She still needs you!" The mother ignored her pleas as the baby bird was right at the edge. The ground was so high up, and the chirping began to erratically chirp from fear.

" STOOOOP!" I screeched my weakened voice the nasally tone could tell I had started to sob..

My eyes tightened as I feared of the actions the mother would cause. I hear my tensed voice echo, as the waves crash against a black coral rock near the shore. I close my eyes. I couldn't bear to see what would happen!

A soft crack could be heard meeting the soft sandy ground. It was lightly fluttering it's wings while it thrashed on the grounds of the trickling rain. She'd broken it. THe mother didn't look down at the silent whimpering chirps her baby emitted. Only returned to her nest where she would remain dry.

It began to cry out. Increasing in volume every second.. It was so close to me, right next to my trembling hand. I wanted to comfort it... But would the mother come back? Understanding her baby still needed her? Would she?

I waited awhile... Would the mother come back for it? I didn't want to touch it... But..

My jaw clenched and my shoulders ached as I slowly gathered the small frame of the baby bird into my skinny fragile hands. It was so warm, and so delicate. I gave a sigh in relief closing my eyes to feel the slow breath leave my lungs. cradling the fragile baby bird within my lap I felt it cease to struggle. My eyes flew open to see if it was still breathing.

_Dieu merci _It was just sleeping.

I peered down to see it's feathers rise and falter. I heaved another breath- releasing the tension from my shoulders.

Sitting on the damp sandy ground, and leaning against the bark of the palm tree, I continued to look at the musty sky. With the droplets of rain hitting the waxy wide green palms of the tree. When did the rain become so soothing? Leaning her small fragile head against the palm tree, she held on to the bird snuggling into her trembling hands for warmth. It seems like a battle ground. Like some type of slavery. No one asks you, they just ignore you and leave...

" When will it stop?" The rain drops fell on my red swelled eyes. It was cooling, and so calming feeling the unpredictable drops soothe my lids.

I slowly melted into the engulfing darkness my mind shutting all senses from the world one-by-one.. The bird began to tremble I cradled the trembling feathered creature closer to my stomach were it could have access to warmth.

Before I was engulfed by my mind's fatigue, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me because I saw a orb fly by. I was glowing, and near my eyes but it was a blur. Maybe it was my imagination? I disregarded the scene and fell into the sweet slumber of my dreams.

But oddly, I didn't care.. I was in this cold lifeless rainy day, with another creature who was fighting for living. Who felt lonely like me.. I held it closer to my heart seeing it's face slowly fade from it distortion of pain.. Wanting to sooth it's pain.

* * *

French to English Translations

_ma chère- My dear_

_Ma princesse seulement- My only Princesses_

_Je t'aime mon prince - I love you my Prince_

_au revoir- Good bye  
_

_Dieu merci- Thank God  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Running and Running into?

**~Chapter Two~**

**"Running and Running into-!"**

My legs kept running, running, running, and running. Each turn the cemented walls of a maze continued to extend. But from what? Everything had been engulfed by darkness. I ran alone searching for a way out of this hell. Why was I running? Was I chasing or was I running from something?

Fear was pulsing through my veins. The cold and electrifying sensation that slowly made it's way from my forehead to the tips of my toes...Who was this unknown figure, or who was I chasing? I meet a wall and try to retreat back to the another path way but I met with figure around the corner.

He looked upset.. Those piecing azure eyes saw right through me his face was tensed and red with anger. Marking and imprints on his face left their evidence that he was mad with fury. His blond hair lay wavily in his face. His eyes held the intention to kill. He slowly advanced towards me. I look down to see a bloody sword, and he was wearing the uniform he rode into battle with.

"Why?"

My being slowly awakened from it's deep nightmare. Darkness, then my senses began to awaken. I inhaled a deep refreshing breath, while my heart was still pacing with fear. With no scent of fresh salty air. Was I dead? I would've panicked but the position I was in.. I didn't want to move. My limbs felt numb, and my whole being felt fragile. But the position was comfortable. It was as if my whole being was being engulfed by a warm and tempting cushion that perfectly melted into the contempt position. I continued to enjoy the pleasurable senses. This preventing me from opening my eyes to view the heavenly world, but I was also trying to calm down. I felt as if I was floating on the cloud.. That must've been it.

My body soaked into the soft cloud. The contempt spread throughout my bodies pulsing being.

I didn't want to get up.. The dizzy feeling from the rain caused my head ache to pound with irritation. Nuzzling into the source of pleasure to engulf my body. My slow but aching body begged for a sweet warmth, had it been seeking the physical warmth or both.

My eyes rested in darkness, grunting softly at the pleasure and pain my body felt. but a soft scent began to engulf my senses.. It was almost stale and old but so nostalgic...

" I love this..." I sighed with pure content wrapping the protective layer of warmth around me. I didn't care where I was. I grinned stupidly as I rolled over to snuggle in more.. I didn't want to move.. It was so peaceful, so soothing, so heavenly?...

"sigh"

a disapproval notion echoed across the room. My senses quickly awaken at the familiar but unexpected presence I awoken to. My heart feeling uneasy and the dangerous presence. Who was this person?

My eyes shot open to the familiar voice that rung through my mind at the moment. I impulsively open my eyes and hurled the cotton covers off. My vision filled with spots of blurred and polluted spots of grayish illusions. I had gotten up a little to fast, and a headache. It was a pain and a struggle to even hold my body up. Holding my hand to support my weak stomach, and leaning on the other hand that lay on a mattress I was very sure I wasn't in heaven...I was in...

"Hello, Seychelles." My wide brown eyes meet with a dark velvet chair with a head of blonde hair sticking up. It was him. I squinted my eyes still adjusting and trying to manage to identify who it was. My head was heating up, pulsing, and a electrifying sensation reached the lefts side of my head. My eyes cringed. This horrible headache! It was so hard to even thing.

The room remained silent. From the blurred vision I could tell it was European interiors. The chairs the sophisticated colors, the colors of the rich cherry wood was in high condition, and the bed was of feathers. Highest quality to sleep in. I wasn't in Seychelles anymore... I was in Europe. I was kidnapped taken with out my own consent. This wasn't right and I needed to escape. The silence feel upon the room from my movements.

The echos of gasping, and panting reach my ears.. Before I realized it. It was me. I couldn't escape in this condition... I was to weak.

BUt the figure looked so much like..

Him..

I was relieved, but yet felt a swirl of uncertainty swell within my cold chest. I called out

" Is it you?..."

and he came.

But... He forgot about me and left me for his sister... Did he really care for me? A jab entered my heart.

"Oh no... What does he want?" I whispered silently.

"..." The blonde figure whom I feared stood up. My vision still blurred and I didn't want to see him.

I couldn't see him. A burning liquid began to emit from my sore red eyes. My heart, my being was in pain, because I was crying over him. I was confused, my love was stirred with a betray that couldn't be separated. But yet I still loved him.. Why was I crying, Why was I in pain... I hiccuped at the strong emotions that welled inside my chest. The emotion was so strong my vision only allowed blurred vision of the blonde figure advancing toward me. Each step he took, the imprints of echos that grew closer made me sob even more.

I knew it was france. It was his height, and his slim built that gave it away.

Besides I didn't want to..

I didn't want to see his sea blue eyes.

His curly long golden hair.

His porcelain skin

His Strong built.

Or his warm presence that welcomed me with his warm protective hands.

No one else would ever be like that.

Not like France.

I felt my body heat up, as my vision became blurred. With every adoration of my being began to slowly be fettered by my emotions for him.

" How could he? He just left me! And now he drags me to his house!"

MY mind was pulsing, with my heart ascended to the same frantic beat which I remembered before fainting in the never ending day of rain. Didn't he have enough playing with me?

"How dare he! I am not some game!" Burning hatred I never knew could be held towards france began to flicker turning into a fire within me. I felt my face distort with anger. I tried to scream but only hiccups came out.

Heaving my breath I supported my pulsing chest with my hand while clutching the covers with another. I continued to tremble. Couldn't I just go back to sleep? It was so much more comfier than this situation.

The foot steps of paten leather shoes seemed to echo louder until it stood by my crouching figure. I kept my head down to feel the burning tears drop on the white cotton, and comforter with his colors. Red White and blue... It was him...

His large and gentle hands reached out for my small wrist, while he stroked my cheek with the other. His hand continued to stroke my tanned cheek as he traveled his way up to my eyes to wipe a tear away. I felt my chest begin to suffocate I was holding my breath I didn't want to smell the husky, and nostalgic scent he would embrace me with. It was too much.. My heart was already in enough pain and yet he had to do this to me. I clenched my trembling jaw, and squeezed my eyes shut. Trying to close all my senses from seeing him, hearing him, smelling him, and feeling him.

I didn't want...

"Stop." I heard my voice plea in a higher frightened voice.

" Look at me."

"Look at me"

Wait this wasn't France. His thick accent wasn't so...

I slowly opened my eyes to meet two emerald eyes, with bushy eyes brows... He studied me with his narrowing eyes he held my chin with his hand while holding my wrist with the other. I was relieved but so disappointed my eyes fell to the floor, as I felt my eyes tense. I'm relieved, but yet.. I'm so...

It was Arthur... This wasn't Francis's house.. This was.

I look down at the comforter that I clenched tightly. The english flag was printed. The red, white , and blue- the same colored schemed flags as him... But it was England's.. Arthur flag... Not Francis's Flag...

" He didn't come back for me.." I didn't expect my voice to tense or burst into a cry of sobs that emitted from my body. I secured myself with changing into a fetal position. I wanted to push everything away and believe that this was a nightmare. A night mare I would awake from.. Like the one I was dreaming about before I realized I wasn't in heaven...

My whole figure was in sorrow and the pain was unbearable.

I couldn't help but feel the vacant emotion within my heart. My whole being tensed and felt my mind echoed the same fateful words.

"He left me.. He abandoned me..."

My eyes felt a blanket of darkness befall it. I was frozen and lost within the thoughts that so concerned me. Abandoned at the belief of my prince to come and save me.

I was Alone... He left me...

I began to breath heavily, as I felt two warm hand meet my cheeks.

" What happened?" He wiped the tears from my eyes again. My eyes met his opulent emerald green eyes that reminded my of the most vivid gem color. His porcelain face shown his intelligent but delinquent past. His stern emotion, his intense stare made my heart pace faster. Arthur was very similar to Francis now that I think about it... Both having a sharp jaw line, a roman nose so perfect, strong built, blonde hair- well Arthur wasn't as attractive as Francis but he was attractive in his own way.. I never noticed that Arthur would be even categories as similar to Francis. But yet so different..

"I've never been looked at like that..." I felt my eyes automatically dash to the floor.

I felt two strong hands grab my tiny wrists with his strong muscular hands. I've had enough! I still refused to say anything in the awkward silence of the room. I wanted to leave. I tried to shake away his hold but it was a failed attempt.

This was scary. thought as I tried to pry his hands from my face. feeling my body struggle to keep balance which was impossible.

"Let go..."

"..." He refused to accept my request.

" Let go." I continued to increase in volume.  
He needed to stop. I was dieing inside. I didn't want to tell him.. I didn't want to relive the event that happened with him.

"Tell me why were you almost dead in the rain?" he pressed on. Not releasing his hold. He forced both of my wrist in both hands, before placing his fingers under my chin. He raised my trembling chin with two fingers. HIs eyes still intense, and full of mystery. What was this look? I've never felt... I felt my heart jump.

This feeling.

He lifted my head to a point where I could only look at him.. With those mysterious emerald eyes.

" I- I-I-..." I tried to reply but my mind wouldn't allow my mouth to go on. I felt a wall from expressing the truth, but I wanted to keep it from saying it aloud. My fear was. It would really happen... But had it?

I felt the force push at my diaphragm as my head began in to a swirl of confusing and helplessness. My body felt the same electrifying numbed tension, I was too weak to explain...

Crying out, and sobbing was all I could do, vocalizing my pain in my high pitched and childish hiccups and painful sobs.. He released my cheeks as he traveled to my shoulders and forced me into a warm embraced. I felt his firm stomach, his adams apple, and his strong nurturing hands I've never felt wrap around me... What was this foreign feeling?

He held on to me securely. I felt as if I was to fall to pieces. BUt his embrace. His arm that draped around my small frame, and stroking my damp chocolate brown hair. Whispering soothing tones in his old language. It Seemed to feel like I was in some reality. Not a nightmare. I left the damp stain on his cotton shirt, from the tears that my eyes left. I continued to lean on him as my sobs turn into a soft panting. He rocked me while crooning old celtic melody that soothed the wild and uncontrollable tantrum.

I began to hiccup as he tried to lay me down. No! I didn't want him to leave me!

HIs embrace no! I wanted to keep like this.. If I let go. I could fall slowly to pieces. No!

" Seychelles? What are you?" I dragged him down with me. His face was written with a confused expression. His emerald eyes surprised at my actions.

" No! Don't let go! DONT LET GO!" I pleaded loudly. I almost felt tears rim the water line of my red puffy chocolate eyes.

I held on to him as we went down on the bed together. I continued to weep. into his chest. I was scared! His musky scent filled my senses as it began to die down the sobbing soon turned in to soft whines.

I couldn't look into his eyes. I was too embarrassed to. He wouldn't accept a former french colony to beg him to stay, would that even sound like Arthur ? No.. He would have too much pride for that. I trembled as I wondered what he would do next. Was he going to walk away. My heart felt a painful jab, but it wasn't as bad as the last time. I heard a sigh as I felt a cover of warmth surround my body.

"Fine.." He pulled the covers over both of us. He fixed the pillows into a comfortable position, and pulled me closer. I face his chest, and felt his chin lay on my head. A soft, warm reassuring peck on my forehead, and silent mumbled 'good night' could be heard. As time continued his eyes began to slowly flicker to stay open. Probably to wait until I fell asleep to leave. He continued to check time to time to see if I was asleep yet. Even though I fought to keep my eyes open. I stared at him. He as not going to leave me. I knew he would have to go to bed, I fought my tired mind. Struggling to keep my eyes open. Watching him silently fall into a deep slumber was oddly relaxing. To see him so defenseless was almost endearing. I won the long battle as he feel asleep with in a few minuets he fell asleep. His slumber of dreams...

As the night died down, and the moon rose. We slept together in a warm embrace. A peaceful look lay upon England's face, and a small smile on my mouth. I couldn't sleep, Something was still bothering me. I turned on my side to see a little container that had a figure inside it's warm covers. The birds wings were bandaged up as It slept soundly it's feathers rising and falling to every fragile heart beat. Time to time it would twitch. I giggled it was probably dreaming of worms!

Finally feeling at peace I felt my eyes weighed down to close. I feel a little settled..

I smiled back at Arthur . I pecked the top of his chin and snuggled closer into his chest. I deeply inhaling his scent and smiled softly as my eyes follow suit. It was time for slumber.


	3. Chapter 3 Morning Echos of a Past&Heart

_**~Chapter Three~  
**_

_**"Morning Echos of a Past and Heart**_"

I filled my lungs with the sweet life. I began to awaken, moving my legs against the material of my body, the situation around me was so... How to explain it?

I giggled at the pure serenity of the moment- it was so rare that it was really a pleasure to experience. It was perfect.

The feeling, the silent sound of the morning air entered the room, so I may smell the freedom of the ocean.. The feeling was so refreshing. My legs continued to move under the covers. I felt lighter- my whole body feels so much lighter- more real. Enjoying the feeling of pressure vanish in my chest, the pain that one stabbed near my chest had slowly vanished.. I felt so fragile, it was oddly nice. I didn't know why though.

I groaned a little. But...

I liked it... I snuggled closer to the source of warmth feeling the soft and smooth surface. My hand lightly grazed it, my fingertips moving up and down enjoying the touch the texture of this situation. I inhaled the scent- it made my heart pace. The aroma was so.. What was the word to describe it? Protective, so musty, so erotic. I felt my lips tug at each corner as I continued to smell.

I slowly felt my being stir from it's deep slumber. Feeling the senses that were once numb. Feeling the soar muscles awake with stiffness. It was then that I my senses awoke to a greater level.

The surface felt like something smooth.. I ran my hand over the surface once more. So soft, smooth, and warm. I smiled as I whispered out a few mumbles. I didn't want to look at the object yet because I wanted to try to figure it out.

" Soo nice.. Hmmm" I smuggled closer.

I felt vibrations from the tips of my fingers as I continued to stroke the surface. This time my legs began to stir. Feeling the silk fabric rub against my legs. A content sigh followed by giggles was felt. My chest felt so warm, so ticklish and sensitive that it was almost scary at first it was foreign. I wish I could

" Stay like this forever" My hand traveled up the mysterious surface that was so addictive to feel... Until I heard a low growl that shuddered against my touch, and a my wrist grabbed by a huge hand. My eyes fly open to see porcelain skin.. I felt my heart stop..

Did I just.. Non..non.._.Oh mon cher Dieu_!

(_ Oh my dear god! According to google translations...)_

I meet face to face with a blonde with rugged hair the color of golden hay, a sharp face, and the most shocking emerald eyes that glared viciously at my figure this lovely morning.

I felt my face twitch into a disgusted tension. I felt really...

" Oh Shi-"

The bird emitted a nose that drew attention away from me. The yellow feathered object that currently snuggled into the basket seemed to squint to see what was happening.

"..." England and I were both silent... We forgot the bird...

The little ball of cuteness slowly drew its head back and gave a slight blow from it's tiny chest. Once it blinked a few times it slowly wiggled down into he basket once again and the black eyes fell into a deep slumber.

" Awww." I silently whispered. " It sneezed..." I felt so stupid right now.. But it was the British man kept staring at me.. Almost a glare as if to question.. " WHY THE BLODDY HELL?" His eyes twitched as I started to feel my stomach quiver...

OOhh boy my luck huh? I soon released the tension from below by nervously giggling hoping the atmosphere would hopefully lighten up but I was wrong..

He was still stoic.. Arthur..

I leaned against him to sit up and he in suit followed my actions. He still held my hand

"So...Um..." I tried to formulate the words going through my mind... There were so many of them!

What happened?

When did I get here?

Why am I here?

Where am I?

He released my hand from his grip, he quickly turned his face to the side.. I could see the embarrassment on his features.. Holding my hand wasn't a thing he was used to I guess I was too..I felt my eyes drop from his gaze.

Oh yeah it was because of that.. I wasn't at home...

My hands tensed. I wanted to see something- no someone..But the flash backs seemed to wound me more.. Made me want to keep away from him..

I wanted to see something burn-no someone... but when I realized what I wanted to do. It began to hurt me more. This wasn't me.. What was happening?

I looked up at the dirty blond _( HAHAHAHAHA! just typed that and thought... BED HEAD! XD)_ who currently had his blouse unbutton to see..

The toned abs and nice well _( In summary... He was legible hot mess! XD...)_ body that was covered by the formal clothing he wore... Wow... I slept with that.

I caught sight of his emerald gaze for a bit before he turned away. I couldn't read his face and my throat was tied. I felt my cheeks grow warm as if the sun was kissing it leaving warm traces of red.

"Now that your in a jolly mood.." I looked up at him, he still didn't meet my contact-he looked somehow annoyed...

" I have a few questions to ask after we are out of this situation"

" Oh yeah that situation" I thought to myself.. " Why did he have to bring it up." I felt the blush vanishing from my cheeks and tingling from my eyes. Tears deprived my eyes from detail, slowing flowing the rims of my eyes with tears. I pouted trying to hide my pain from him.. I didn't want to cry in front of HIM!

Trying to push out words that failed to comply. I was able to some way push out a couple words that came to mind...

" What if..."

"What if?.." He replied. Everything grew silent.. I felt the bed move and looked up to meet Arthur.. Who was now facing me.

"What if," he pressed on his eyes finally meeting my gaze. His hand was on his chin and he currently sat hunched over facing me. Leaning towards me to hear what I had to say.. I looked down feeling a shiver run down my back.

"What if I don't want to.." I look back up to see his dashing soft green eyes tense and his face grow cold.. He studied me before looking away and standing up. He remained silent, grabbing his velvet red tie from the bed's night table.

" We will discuss this... Miss Seychelles.. Even if it is forced... I will try to uphold the gentle man's honor but.." He took a step closer to me... I sat frozen.. Heart echoing in my mind. before feeling warm breath provoke the sensitivities on my ear..

" We will talk about "this incident" In order to prevent another from happening..." He commanded, not losing my gaze before turning away and making his way to the door.. When the cherry wooden doorway closed.. All I could do was stay frozen from the site I had just seen... My hand slowly made it's way to caress my chest. Feeling the resonating fast pacing of my heart on to my tiny hands. I closed my eyes... It was such a mix of emotions.. Slowly appearing as a fog.. Confusion.. and one other feeling I couldn't put my hand around.

For some reason my chest began to feel a shocking tension. That never seemed to stop. It painfully number the chest area. Of my heart. It seemed as if My heart had been shackled back to the source that almost drowned me in sorrow. France.

I enjoyed this silence.. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths trying to keep myself from the puncturing feeling of betray. I really didn't want to talk about it..

"... _*sigh*_" Feeling the bed squeak and lack of presence behind me. I turned around t see England getting up and walking towards the cherry wood door from his room. I looked at him, then the bird.. I didn't know who was making me feel better.

" Get dressed. I still have some of your clothing from past years.. I'll prepare them then once your done grooming we'll talk..."

With that his broad shoulders and golden bed headed hair exited the room in silence. Hearing his footsteps grow softer down the hall ways of Britain's home.

He truly was a strange man.. But for now he's the only one I can count on. But.. My eyes drew over to the bird that currently rested in the basket. So peaceful, and soft. "Do I really want to remember it?" A smile grazed my mouth as I rubbed my finger against the soft head of the little bird. It seemed to enjoy it, extending it's head out closing it's eyes leaning in towards the source.

Was it me or was it.. Him? Who was...

"Stupide.."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello Everyone! I am so sorry to keep you waiting! I have been busy during the summer and I think I finally got it back! I feel horrible for not updating and will try my hardest to do my best! Thank you all for your support and comments! I appreciate your time to read my stories and hope you continue to enjoy them! I completed one full year of language credit within a month ( Japanese..) and I many things I would like to do.. Thank you! Stay tuned for chapter 4~3!


End file.
